The Newest Sohma's
by foxelemental
Summary: what happens when Akito's mom gets remaried to the father of twin girls? How will that cahnge his relationship with Yuki? How about Kyo? Not very good at summeries sorry.


FE: Hello all this is my first story ever!

CF: sis u write all the time, u just never show anyone!

FE:OK then let me rephrase that this is my first story on fanfiction! There happy?

CF: yes

Kyo walks though the door that mysteriously appeared in front of us

Kyo: Where the hell am I?

CF: kyo? OMFG glomps him

Kyo runs around trying to get away from the crazy girl

FE: Now while they're doing that on with the story... Oh wait the disclaimer damn CF DISCLAIMER NOW!!

CF:what? oh yah we do not own furuba, the amazing natsuki does. but if i did own kyo... evil grin

Kyo: What? looking clueless

The Newest Sohma's

Two girls twins by the look of them where walking down the street holding hands. The girls looked to be five years old, and where bundled in thick coats hats and mittens. A large man walked in front of the girls looking at the slip of paper in his hand.

"Now girls I want you to be nice to your new Mother no playing pranks on her she's very delicate." The girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Delicate right" one of the twins whispered to her sister.

"Well if father says so" the other said with a small giggle. Finally their father stopped before a huge gate.

"Alright Kira, Mika here we are now remember what I said no pranks."

"Yes Daddy." their father gave them each a stern look sighed and opened the gate. As they walked in they saw what looked like a mini town. In front of the largest house stood a woman, she had long black hair and cold brown eyes.

"Ren my darling." Their father called running up and sweeping the woman named Ren off her feet "I have missed you so."

"Oh Akira Put me down..." Kira looked around not really paying attention to what her father and his new wife had to say. She saw a boy in the front window of the house, Kira waved to him and pulled her sister along to meet him.

"Hello my names Kira and this is my sister Mika. Whats your name?" The boy looked at them for a bit then pulled away from the window to go back inside.

"Well that was rude." Mika said as her sister let go of her hand to climb in through the window. "Um Kira I don't think thats such a good idea...Kira...Kira! Oh man I'm so going to get in trouble for this!" Mika stood there for a moment wondering if she should fallow her sister, wait for her, or go tell her father when Kira stuck her head out the window

"Wait for me I'll be out in a minute OK?" Mika nodded and Kira grinned at her as she disappeared from the window.

"Now if I were a stuck up boy where would I be?" Kira wondered as she looked around the large bear room before her. The room had two doors and both of them looked the same to her so shrugging she opened the door to her left. It lead to a hall. "Of course" she whispered as she closed that door and opened the other one.

"What are you doing in here?" A child's voice demanded. Kira looked at the boy from the window and grinned

"Do you know its rude to not give me your name when I've already given you mine?" The boy snorted

"I didn't ask you to give me your name."

"True" Kira smiled as she sat down in front of the boy "so what can you tell me about that stupid woman my dad married?"

"She's my mother." The boy huffed

"Well I'm not apologizing for calling her stupid" Kira said standing up "I don't like her and there are worse names I could call her."

"Akito" Kira turned around

"Huh?"

"My names Akito and I can't stand that woman either." Kira laughed and sat back down then suddenly hopped back up.

"Oh I forgot my sister! I made her wait outside the window for me! Hold on I have to go get her! You'll like her she hates that woman too." Akito chuckled quietly as he watched her make a mad dash for the window.

"Mika come on the boys name is Akito and he's really nice." Kira called as she ran to the window.

"What did I tell you Kira." Their father was standing next to Mika with a hand on her shoulder

"Not to play any pranks. But I didn't..."

"I don't want to hear it Kira! You will leave that boy alone. He's much to sick to be at the receiving end of your pranks!"

"But daddy I..."

"Get out of there now!" Kira sighed and made to climb out when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I would like Kira to stay with me and her sister as well." Kira turned to Akito and hugged him laughing.

"Very well but Mika will use the door." Mika smiled happily and skipped to the door.

The three children spent most of the next month with together forming an unbreakable friendship they only came out of the room for lunch or when Akito was aloud outside. The girls where used to being active but they would much rather play quietly with Akito then actively without him. So when the inactivity got to be too much they showed Akito how to play pranks.

Even though Akito was the oldest when the three played their pranks Kira was the acknowledged leader. The three where inseparable everyone new that when you saw one the other two where not for behind.

Then came the day they added another to their ranks.

The day started out like any other. They played quietly in Akito's room until a maid came to get them for lunch which the girls father insisted they eat together as a family. It was when lunch was finished that something new happened. Ren turned to Akito and smiled an obviously fake smile "Akito don't forget your new playmate will be coming today." She turned to Akira "he's only a year older than your girls." Akira nodded and smiled.

"Wont that be nice girls a new friend to play with?" Kira and Mika looked at their father and shrugged.

"You may go wait for him in your room Akito." The twins got up from the table each grabbing one of Akito's hands "perhaps you should go somewhere else to play girls. Two such healthy young girls cannot like to be locked up all day every day with a sick boy who cannot play as they can."

"We don't mind." they chorused together while walking with Akito back to his room.

"Girls do as your mother says and play somewhere else today."

"I don't say this to be mean girls but its hard for Akito to keep up with you two. You don't want him to get worse do you?"

Kira and Mika looked at Akito as he tightened his grip on their hands. He didn't want them to play somewhere else he liked having them around they ,made him feel normal.

"Do we really make you feel worse Akito?" Mika asked in a small worried voice Akito shook his head

"no please don't leave me alone."

"Don't worry Akito we'll come in through the window." Kira whispered in his ear. He smiled and hugged her then the two girls went outside to play until it was safe to climb in through Akito's window.

Akito sat in his room waiting for the girls to come in. He knew they wouldn't they wouldn't until Kira deemed it safe to do so. But before that happened someone else knocked on his door and came in. It was his new playmate Yuki Sohma. The boy stepped in and smiled timidly at Akito and it was then that Kira and Mika came in.

"Hey Akito is this the new playmate?" Kira asked as she helped Mika through the window.

"Yes he is." Akito looked at the boy silently telling him to introduce himself. When he just stood there Kira walked up to him and hugged him.

"hello I'm Kira and she's Mika." Kira smiled oblivious to the fact that both Akito and the boy in her arms stiffened when she hugged him.

"I'm Yuki." The boy replied wondering why he hadn't transformed when she hugged him. Kira and Mika grinned and sat down next to Akito, Kira pulling Yuki to sit next to her.

"Are you twins?" Yuki asked the girls. The looked at each other and smiled secretly

"no were not!" Kira said pretending to be angry with him for asking her that

"yeah and we're sick and tired of people asking us that!" Mika crossed her arms and looked away to hide her smile. Then Akito burst out laughing and soon the girls joined him in rolling around on the floor hands holding their aching sides. Yuki looked at the three of them completely caught off guard.

Finally they calmed down and explained to him what was so funny. At first he tried not to laugh holding his hand over his mouth as if to hold it in. Then he giggled and that turned into full blown laughter which made the other three start laughing again.

After laughing twenty minutes straight the four finally calmed down enough to talk to each other. They spent several hours telling Yuki about the pranks Kira would come up with and planing the next one the four would pull off. When one of the maids came to tell them to go to bed Akito declared that they would all sleep in his room so they piled a bunch of blankets on the floor for padding and crawled in. Kira and Mika where on the outside while Akito and Yuki where in the middle. They went to sleep holding hands. Yuki holding Mika's and Akito's and Akito holding his and Kira's.

(")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(")

"Wake up! Wake up! we get to play outside today Akito! Yuki! Come on get up!" Mika and Kira yelled bouncing up and down next to their friends heads. The four of them have been together for a little over three months now and they new each other inside out. The girls have finally convinced the doctor that they knew exactly when Akito and Yuki should go inside so they would get to play outside without a grownup telling them when to go in.

Yuki groaned and rolled over pulling the covers over his head. He was not morning person. Mika pouted and looked at Kira who was pouting at Akito. Then Kira grinned and got up to the foot of the king sized bed their father had given them when he found out that the four children had been sleeping on the floor in Akito's room. Mika grinned back at her as she went to stand next to her twin.

Kira held up three fingers on one hand and grabbed the sheets with the other. She slowly put one finger at a time down nd when she got to zero she and Mika yanked the blankets off of Their unsuspecting friends.

The boys opened their eyes and glared at the giggling girls.

"Its useless to try and sleep past 8:00 with those girls here isn't it?" Yuki nodded and went to get dressed. He knew it was useless to argue with the twins they usually got their way in the end anyway but Akito would usually spend a few minutes arguing just because he could.

By the time Yuki was finished getting dressed Akito and Kira were just finishing up their morning argument so they had to wait a few more minutes for him to get dressed. Finally they made it outside and Kira turned to Yuki and tapped him.

"Tag! Your it!" She ran away from him laughing. Yuki immediately ran after Mika and tagged her. The game went on with just the four of them when Kira suddenly ran into an orange haired boy. Everyone in the courtyard froze as she got off of him apologizing repeatedly.

"Hi I'm Kira who are you?" Kira reached down and pulled him up off the ground

"Kyo." The boy looked as if he expected her to run away at any moment and was surprised when she smiled and pulled him toward her friends.

"Hey guys this is Kyo he's going to play with us 'k? Kyo they are Akito, Yuki, and Mika oh and tag! Your it!" Kyo just stood there for a minute before he realized that they wanted to play with him, and so he forgot for the moment that he was the cat and that they were the rat and the head and he just played like a regular boy.

They were all having fun when Kira suddenly stopped and turned to Kyo. "We have to go in now Kyo but we'll be out tomorrow OK?" Kyo nodded and watched as his four new friends went inside the main house and thats when he realized that he had spent the whole day playing with people that he was supposed to hate and who were supposed to hate him. Then he grinned if they didn't care then neither did he.

(")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(")

FE: and there you have it my first FANFICTION story! happy CF turns to CF who's still holding Kyo

CF: yup!

Kyo: get this thing offa me!

FE: no I don't think I will. anyway let me know if you guys want me to continue the story or not 'k?

CF: I hope you guys do because the more furuba stories she writes the longer I get Kyo!

FE: yeah ignore her and click the little button. oh and flames are fine but be warned I have a flamethrower


End file.
